


Is that your final answer?

by areeskimosreal



Series: A different world. [6]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Is that your final answer?

“ So is that your final answer ?”

“Oh hark at you Chris Tarrant , “ Is that your final answer indeed “ Kayleigh mocked.

“ It's important love , you do agree don't you ?, thanks but we have too much to loose “

“ Yea of course I agree, I couldn't do with not seeing Mandy and the kids from week to week, and I'd miss your mum and Nana as much as you would, all our friends are their, plus you and Jim couldn't gig and band practice would be almost impossible “

“ Add Claire, Ben , Sophie and him to the mix and it's a lot to leave behind. The perfect job at the perfect time , but at the wrong place “

“ John said we wouldn't go back to our old jobs , Elsie says they've got temps in so we might get back, if we ask “

“ I  dunno he might take the huff cause we haven't accepted his offer, and either split us up or send us to the Orkneys or something, well soon find out”

“ I don't think he would John , he's a genuinely nice guy, I think he'd understand that family is important to us, both those we have and plan to have eh ?”

She squeezed his hand on the gear lever , he looked round and smiled.

“ Maybe, let's hope so “

They had flown to London at the company's expense, there was to be a debrief and then a meeting with John MacLeod, to discuss their job offer 

The debriefing consisted mainly of a group of senior managers nodding when they thought they should , as John went over what had happened in the South West and how it should be rolled out, he also highlighted the few issues that he had found when John MacLeod had sent him and Kayleigh hurriedly to the West Midlands for a week, to aid overwhelmed managers in several senior positions.

Kayleigh noticed they all seemed bored, it didn't affect them really so why should they care was the impression she got.

Kayleigh absently looked towards the door, John MacLeod was standing unobserved by the room watching his managers, he caught Kayleigh's eye, winked and put his finger to his lips, he then feigned a yawn and pointed to the assembly . He then held up his hand and mouthed a countdown,  Five, Four, Three, Two, One, then came in the door.

“ John ,Kayleigh can I have a word please, carry on gentlemen,  you heard what John said so if you can have individual plans of action for your own spheres of influence by close of play I'd be grateful  “

He held the door open for John and Kayleigh 

“ Let's do lunch eh ?, there's a nice rustic pub nearby,  real plastics beams and everything “ he chuckled “ you can drive John, me and Kayleigh can have a small aperitif,  eh hen ?”

“ They shit themselves when you came in Mr MacLeod, I mean John “ John said.

“ Stuck up so and so's , already decided that as you don't have their qualifications, you ain't as smart as what they is. You and me have more experience than all of them put together John,  only they think a certificate on the wall is worth more than time on the floor. It’s thinking like that that's one of our problems “

“ They seem to think that because they're smart nothing will get past them “ Said Kayleigh 

“ Anyway let's have lunch, you can tell me how the kids are getting on , no business talk , then we can talk shop okay? “

“ Okay “ John and Kayleigh said together.

After a long and leisurely lunch , during which John MacLeod tried a Cheeky Vimto after hearing Kayleigh's story . He asked if they were taking the job , he sat back smiling expecting them to say yes , he was wrong.

“ What do you mean no ? “

“ We thought about it for a long time, and we don't want to let you down, but thanks but no thanks “ 

“ How much ?”

“ What do you mean ?” Kayleigh asked.

“ Cards on the table okay, how much do I need to put on the table to change your minds ?”

“ You pay well enough, it's not about money”

“ Okay, tell me what terms and conditions you need,  I'm listening. Look I want you two simple as that tell me what it is you want “

“ It's what we don't want really “ said Kayleigh

“ Eh , don't want what ?”

“ London “ John said. 

“ London ?” MacLeod echoed.

“ We both have family up north, my mum is recently widowed and my ……… 

“ Sorry to interrupt John,  but is the reason you, both of you are saying no is because you don't

want to move to London , and that's it?”

“ Yes , family is important to us, well you know that anyway “ Kayleigh answered

“ Yes I do, so don't then”

“ Don't what ?”

“ Don't move to London “ John MacLeod said with a huge smile on his face, “ stay where you want, but say yes “

“ So we can stay in Manchester? “

“ You can stay where you like, you would have to travel as part of the job, so where you travel from is up to you, I thought you might like London though”

John and Kayleigh looked at each other smiling.

“ Yes ?” asked John MacLeod.

“ Yes”  they replied,  “ Yes indeed” 

**********************

Three months later. John has a group of managers in his new office, one built in his old store specifically for him and his assistant . 

“ So let me get this right , you are Alan's boss as well, so you're equal to Ian then, so who is your boss,? apart from Kayleigh that is” Litchy joked.

“ John Macleod, and Fraser, I don't answer to anyone else apart from Kayleigh obviously”John joked back.

“  Well at least we've got someone at last who knows the business, salves my conscience a bit too” Ian Hardy said smiling.

“ Hate to admit it Gloria but makes me feel a bit better too” Litchy added.

“ Gloria ?” asked Alex the new manager of John's store.

“ Long story buddy, I'll explain later” Ian Hardy said .

“ How does it make you feel better ? “ John asked.

“ I got manager before you because you dug me out of the shit on more than one occasion,  remember that time I got 'all my world food displays arse for elbow, it was you coming in and fixing it that saved  my skin, also how many times have I phoned and you've talked me through some paperwork I've ballsed up, on the fly and you've fixed it no worries eh ?” Litchy explained.

“ Same for me John “ added Ian “ you're my help line, if it wasn't for you is have been shifted sideways by now. Every time I've asked for help you've been there, John the good guy. So I'm glad you've got this “

“ It came out of the blue for me…..” John started to say  

“ Like something else we could mention eh daddy “  Litchy smiled warmly at his old friend

“ Aye that too “ John chuckled,” Who'd have thought it ? me and Kayleigh , mam and dad I can't wait “

“ Well that's bleedin obvious int it you randy git “ Litchy laughed .

“ Me and Carol tried for five years before we got lucky, looks like five minutes for you and Kayleigh “ Ian added.

“ Alright guys, enough already “ John said good naturedly,  “ My sexual prowess isn't the reason you're here 

“ Thank Christ for that “

“ Litchy, I'm being serious now ok “

“ Ok John, down to business eh ?”

“ Thanks “

“ Right guys , bottom line is there are going to be changes coming and it's going to affect all of you. Basically John isn't sure that every store needs a manager, some might be getting run by junior managers, and a senior manager would rotate through several stores every week, a day here and a day there “

“ Like area managers you mean ? “ Alex interrupted .

“ No, technically area managers don't manage the shops, they manage the managers, the new set up would be managing the shops, the area managers would still be doing what they do though “ John further explained.

“ So we might lose our shops, that it ?” Litchy asked

“ No, that's not it “ John smiled “ not at all “

“ What is it then , c'mon John spill the beans buddy, I'm bricking it here “ Litchy said.

“ He wants guys like you to take up those positions”

“ Like you ?”

“ No you, Ian and Alex, old school type of guys, we've been in the business 23 year plus, Alex been in 25, he wants people who have worked their way through the departments, done the time if you like. He wants to replace a lot of his graduates, these last few months have highlighted issues that we would have clicked on to right away, but they didn't, there isn't enough experience to go round so he's going to spread it. You bunch of hasbeens will be spread around this region, other experienced guys in other regions, use your knowledge to improve lots of stores not just the one you're based in “

“ Is this imminent?”

“ Within the year Alex, I'll get back to you with details nearer the time , assuming you three are in ?”

“ Hell yes, I'm in , count me in “ all three replied.

“ Excellent, who's for an all expenses paid lunch then ?” John asked standing up and putting his jacket on.

“ Lead on Gloria “ Litchy said holding the door open for the group.

“ Again with the Gloria , what gives ?” Alex exclaimed

“ Walk with me Alex, walk with me, I have tales to tell “ said Litchy putting his arm around Alex as they left . “ You've heard of Gloria Gaynor right ?, well ………..”

 

****************************

 

“ Here Kayleigh love you sit here next to baby daddy, I'll move “

“ It's alright Ian I'm fine sitting here,  honestly” she smiled 

“ Indeed you will not Madam, you're not sitting on a stool, no way pedro, John tell her “

“ Humour him love, the caring Litchy is more intolerable than the drunk one “ John said smiling.

“ Oh God, best sit next to you then “ Kayleigh giggled

“ I'm sure there was an insult in there Redmond but cause I love you ,I'll let it pass”  Litchy said smiling.

“  How you doing Mrs Redmond, you don't look pregnant, are you far on, may I ask.?”  Alex asked. 

“ Call me Kayleigh , Alex please, and I'm 4 months by our reckoning “

“ I didn't want to presume, I mean John's John, but that's different “

“ Not been Gloria today then ?” Kayleigh asked looking at John.

“ Oh I've heard that story today “ Alex smiled.

“ Thought you would” she said looking at Ian and Litchy” but seeing it was better than any description “

“ I'm never going to get over this am I ?” John chuckled

“ Don't fret love “ Kayleigh said slapping his thigh “ you will survive " 

“ Yes “ added Litchy “ remember, at first you were afraid “

“ You were petrified “ finished Ian. 

Kayleigh and the three shop managers high fived each other , John laughed and shook his head.

“ Played like a bloody banjo “ he muttered. 

“ How was Dave, love ?”

“ Thompson? “ Litchy asked “ you been to see him ?, the arse wipe”

“ Yes Litc…...Ian, he's been picked to do something in the south west “ Kayleigh for some reason didn't like calling Litchy, Litchy so she called him Ian , which was confusing on days like this.

“ Same as us John “ Ian Hardy asked.

“ No, similar but not the same, less responsibility,  John MacLeod still doesn't want him in the big stores, to many temptations of the flesh as he put it. The scandal over him and the till supervisor tarnished the company's family business image as far as he's concerned, it will be a long time until he gets a big store again. “

“ You best watch out too Ian “ Kayleigh said to Litchy “ Mr MacLeod was quizzing John about your philandering as he put it, the fact you never married was a saving grace, although he did think strange that there was a bigger turn over of young female staff in your shop than anywhere else “

“ He’s a sharp cookie “ John added, “ razor sharp, so keep your noses clean eh ? 

“ Sure “ they said in chorus

“ Specially you Litchy okay “

“ Okay John ,I'm not that bad"  

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at him. 

“ Okay then point taken, naughty Litchy “

The group giggled.

 

********************

 

“ You still sure you have the right people for this area John ?”

John was spooning in behind Kayleigh, hand on the slight baby bump, abcently thinking of names not really listening .

“ Eh ?” 

“ The right people ?”

“ Aye, they're the ones MacLeod agreed on for this area, so they're what I've got, they'll be good, they know the job, and I know them. If Litchy keeps it in his pants he'll get on. Alex is rock solid, and Ian is Ian , he’ll panic but he'll manage fine. This area is sorted”

“ Where to next ?”

“ Kent for a week “

“ I'll miss you “

“ We discussed this love, the doc said to take it easy because of your high blood pressure , so no more long drives, no staying in hotels. You mind the office here, I'll report in”

“ Won't be the same though”

“ You can talk to Cath,  Elsie and the girls, you're still getting the big wage and anyway the new house is finished soon so you'll be too busy to want to galavant all the time”

“ I suppose so”

“ Will you do me a favour love ?“

“ That depends Mr . Redmond, will it involve becoming sweaty and us changing the sheets ?”

“ No “

“ No, ?” she turned and looked in his eyes.

“ Will you start organising a wedding for us ?, I want to know I've got you to come home to forever Kayleigh, to come home to my wife.”

“ Oh John, I love you so much, I'll always be here, wedding or not.”

“ I know love but let's do it eh, not much point getting engaged but not married , gonna do it ?”

“ I've already started “ she smiled, with that she got up , put on the light and brought her laptop over to the bed.

“ I've narrowed it down to three or four venues and three caterers, depending on when of course ,but I was thinking ……………..”

John was glad he didn't have an early start tomorrow,  it was going to be a long night.

And he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

And the rest of his life.


End file.
